


Germany's Assistant

by Spooftastic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooftastic/pseuds/Spooftastic
Summary: Jenna is struggling to find a vocation in her job and doesn't want to start the old cycle of job searching again. That is, until her school posted a potential internship.
Kudos: 2





	Germany's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-insert that uses some vague aspects of my life along with stuff that's fake. This is just a self indulging thing that I started in 2012 and decided to expand upon now. There isn't any self shipping with the Nations but I will eventually put Nation ships in this. I'll update this whenever and the story might not make any sense since I'm just writing it instead of plotting it out. It might not even end. We'll see. Also, I don't know German and I don't want to butcher the language so English translations are going to be in there.

Jenna nervously brushed a hand through her blonde, pixie cut hair before regretting it and fixing it up in the bathroom mirror. She had asked a nice person in a suit where the bathroom was before her interview and began to wonder if she was holding up her potential employer. It’s been a while since she’s job searched; even more so since looking for an internship.

Jenna had originally gone to school for website design and due to a reoccurring medical condition and to the coding language being updated, she couldn’t find a job in her field. After getting a part-time job in a nursing home, she went back to school with no specific major in mind. She did pursue learning German and a couple of her classes helped with her writing passion, but she wasn’t sure what could come from pursing it for a career.

Working at the nursing home was fun, but she began to see that management wasn’t the best. One of her managers had written her up just for punching in a few minutes early and lied to her while pressuring Jenna to do a job without proper training. The other had actually made her work almost three weeks without a break and had marked her to work on days she needed off for school. Jenna’s mother had told her to get out and get a new job, but she was already struggling to balance school with her job. How was she supposed to find time to apply to a different job?

Well, she somehow managed to find a part-time position at a restaurant after many rejection emails and failed interviews. This job definitely had a better work environment when it came to management and she almost quit her previous job right away, but her mom had told her to wait two weeks just in case she didn’t like her new job. She ended up working both jobs for longer than she should have and finally quit the nursing home in favor of the restaurant.

Jenna no longer had to deal with management issues, but as she continued with school her family began to pressure her in getting a job in her old field or an internship in something she’s doing for school. In addition to that, she was getting tired of her work environment. She enjoyed working at the restaurant and even got promoted to assistant manager, but she was getting tired. She was needing a change, but after remembering what she went through before getting this job, she just didn’t want to deal with that all over again. It wasn’t until she saw a job posting at her school that Jenna pushed herself to job hunt again.

Jenna took a deep breath and straightened her interview clothes. Her nervousness made her doubt her choice in clothes, despite these being the same clothes she wore to her last job interview. Her top was a nice collared shirt that she hoped didn’t look too casual. She had a nice pair of slacks that she wore to her old band concerts and her shoes were simply her brand new nonslip shoes she bought for work. They looked like dress shoes and was happy to avoid buying dreaded heels. After one more breath, she stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the waiting area.

There were more people there than before. Jenna could see several people from her school in similar clothing while others were in more business casual clothes. There were even a few who went all the way and wore actual business suits. She began to feel subconscious as she made her way to her seat. They were all here for the same job listing. An internship that paid for your schooling as you traveled to a different country to work. There were several positions listed ranging from a secretary to a mere assistant. There was also a website you had to visit to see which countries were applicable for the internship and you applied there. Jenna had seen Germany was one of the various countries listed and applied. She wasn’t actually expecting a call about the interview and her parents were proud that she was job searching again. She decided to not tell them that she was probably going out of the country for this job.

One by one, names were called out by the interviewers. Jenna wished she had brought something with her to pass the time or to even distract her from her nerves, but she had read that if you’re future employee saw that, they would be less likely to consider you for the job. So while she waited, Jenna looked through her folder, making sure she had everything. She brought her resume and two essays to show off her writing. She fingered her essay she wrote for her German class with uncertainty. Her teacher had told her it was her best writing and she hoped it would be good enough for the interviewer. She was really only aiming for an assistant position since she figured she wasn’t qualified to be a secretary or receptionist.

“Jenna Schreiber” a woman called out and Jenna immediately stood up, clutching onto her folder as she gathered her belongings.

As she made her way over, the woman gave Jenna a once over, “You’re applying for a position in Germany correct?” Jenna nodded in confirmation while the woman looked at her clipboard, making a note of some kind on it. “Follow me. You’ll be using the room down the hall, last on the right.”

Jenna followed behind, looking around the building with curious eyes. The waiting area had been similar to an enlarged waiting are in a doctor’s office with the rest of the building cut off by a door. Past the door was what looked like large meeting rooms. They were unoccupied and had a view of the ground floor. They were at least facing away from the traffic and parking lot, getting a decent view filled with trees, bushes, and a few wildflowers. They continued to a long hallway with doors on either side. Some were offices while others were smaller meeting rooms mainly used for private conference calls. They soon came to the room Jenna was going to use which looked to be one of the smaller conference rooms.

“Mr. Sauer will be with you in a moment” the woman said as Jenna put her stuff on an empty chair.

“Thank you” Jenna smiled and the woman did the same before closing the door behind her.

Jenna sat down on a chair, pulling out her folder to put on the table. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself. There was no backing out now. It wasn’t long until Mr. Sauer opened the door. He was an older man with fading white hair and wore a black suit and he peered at Jenna behind what looked to be reading glasses. Jenna stood up as he approached and took his offered hand for a hand shake.

“Sorry to keep you waiting miss.”

“Don’t worry, everything is good.”

They both sat down and Jenna offered her folder to the man as he asked his first question, “How did you hear about this internship?”

“I saw it posted at school on our job bulletin” Jenna answered as Mr. Sauer looked over her resume.

He was quiet a moment before continuing, “Any reason why you’re looking into an internship?”

“I’m looking to expand my horizons by working in a different environment.” Jenna explained, eyes glancing up at the ceiling as she thought about her answer before returning to Mr. Sauer, “I’m still considering a major so I’m hoping this experience will help me narrow down my options.”

“I suppose this explains why you’re applying for an assistant position? It’s not like your current position at you job.”

“I understand that this won’t be like managing a restaurant, but not only will this help me narrow my schooling options; it will allow me to travel to Germany. I have taken a high interest in Germany’s culture and history since taking German classes at school. I’ve always wanted to travel there since.” Jenna leaned forward a bit with an enthusiastic smile, “I know that the job includes scribing, which is something I have a passion for. I included two examples, one in English another in German.”

“What kind of writing are you into?” Mr. Sauer asked as he glanced at the English essay before looking to the German one. He seemed to take more of an interest in that one as Jenna explained.

“I do creative writing in my spare time, but I also like to do journalistic writing and essays. I like to get my points across in writing and explaining everything as thoroughly as I can.”

“How good is your German?” Mr. Sauer spoke in fluent German looking up intently at the girl.

Jenna jumped in surprise at the sudden change in language, not really expecting it. “I’m on my third year of taking German,” she explained in German. Her heart was beating heavily and she wondered if the man could hear it as she tried to not fumble on her words. “I’m also using apps to learn more and get ahead.”

“Well done” Mr. Sauer smiled as he switched back to English and glanced back down at her German essay. Jenna felt her heart soar at the praise as she gave into a soft relieved sigh. “Are there any other hobbies you do other than writing?” He continued as he put her folder to the side.

“I like to read. It’s mostly fantasy but I’ve read a few German romances that I’ve liked. I also dabble in traditional art from time to time.”

“And are you active on social media?” Mr. Sauer’s eyes seemed to become more intense from seriousness.

“Not really. I do have accounts on some major sites, but I don’t use them too much. I’m mostly on art sites to post my art and writing.”

Mr. Sauer nodded with interest and leaned back in his seat, “I see. Well, it looks like we’re almost wrapped up here. Do you have any questions for me?”

Jenna nodded, “I saw that there are living accommodations once accepted. How is that usually done?”

“We generally work with an organization that helps find housing for our interns. That would be either an apartment or a host family. This avoids interaction with scammers that try to have inexperienced students make payments in advance for places that aren’t a real match for them.”

“So you’d be choosing an apartment or host near the school we’re transferring to?” Jenna guessed.

“Most of the time. Our program allows you to be in class or you can switch to online classes entirely. It depends on the applicant’s situation. Any other questions?”

Jenna thought for a moment before shaking her head with a smile, “That seems to be it. It was nice meeting you Mr. Sauer.”

“Same with you Miss Schreiber,” they both stood up and shook hands once again. “We’ll contact you when we can.”

Jenna thanked the man as he led her out and back to the waiting area. It almost seemed to be more packed than before. She felt as light as a feather with the interview done and over with. Jenna waved goodbye to her interviewer once again as she headed out and opened her phone to call her dad for a potential ride home. She felt good about that interview, but she didn’t want to expect too much. There were too many times she thought she did good in an interview just to get a rejection email a few days later. Best to not put all your hopes in one place or else you’ll get discouraged again.


End file.
